wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fight or Flight
Fight or Flight |-| Rain and Bullets= Chapter 1 That will be two forty seven sir, would you like some ketchup with your order?" A sizzle of the grill, the smell of fry oil and finally, the impatient grunt of a customer was like music to Farukan's ears. Granted, most dragons would prefer the sound of crickets or perhaps the sound of wing whistling in the trees but Farukan wasn't most dragons. He was special. He was special because he just served the new Windy's one thousandth costumer! Faru smiled at the costumer and gave him his bag of soggy food. "Next!" "Open twenty four hours they said, it will make tons they said." Faru remarked sarcastically as he waited the clock tick closer to twelve. Windy's was a complete ghost town, there was nothing but the headlights of a passing car and the screech of breaks in the distance. Faru pulled out the spray bottle and a rag, beginning to walk around tables, wiping them clean of crumbs and mysterious sticky spots. Farukan heard a hum from behind the counter and looked up to see Willow, his NightWing co-worker, drumming her talons on the counter humming to some catchy jam. "Did you come up with that one yourself, Willow?" Faru asked with a smile. Willow returned his smile and nodded, "Yeah! Wrote it myself!" Faru leaned against the table, "Let's hear it then!" Blushing, Willow stared at her claws, "You know I can't Faru." Faru knew, despite Willow's excellent voice, she was far too shy to sing in front of crowds. But that didn't stop Faru from pestering, he believed if she tried hard enough she would open up and become the best singer on this side of the world. Faru noticed he was staring at Willow and quickly looked away. His ears flicked forward as he heard Willow walk closer. "Tell you what Faru," Willow started, "I will cover your shift tonight so you can go home early..." "Really? That would be great!" "But on one condition." "Name it." "You have to come on a coffee date with me." Faru's head shot up. "What? I mean sure!" He said as he made for the door, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Thursday?" he called over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Thursday, noon." Casting one more smile over his shoulder he closed the door and walked down the sidewalk. Even from there he could hear Willow singing her tune nice and loud, away from prying eyes. Farukan smiled. It was about a twenty minute walk to his house- well apartment - it was a price to pay for living downtown. He walked past bars where loud yelling and signing could be heard and dark alleys with suspicious looking dragons. Somehow Farukan was not too bothered or even tempted to join them, in fact he felt sorry for the crazy partygoers, there was more to life than a club every night. Blue and red light suddenly blazed beside him, racing down the streets and turning on one particular one, his. Faru paused, his heart jumping into his throat. Was his mother safe? Did she finally call the cops on her abusive boyfriend? Did he heart her? In moments, Faru was halfway down the street in a winged leap. He dashed around the corner and into the road leading to the apartments. Plumes of smog rose in the air as cold rain started to fall on the hot road. Faru's feathers drooped in the wetness and his complexion seemed even darker. He squinted through the smog and saw numerous flashes of light in front of his apartment door. Hesitantly walking forward, things began to appear from the mist, like the yellow police tape blocking the entrance to his home, the ambulance parked outside, the police and first responders talking in hushed voices. Faru ducked under the tape, to shocked to think to numb to move with feeling. An officer hopped out of his car and started to follow him but Farukan wasn't paying attention, he moved towards the open door to his apartment like a ghost, golden eyes glowing. He stepped through the door war and made his way to his mother's room. He started down the hallway but the bedroom door burst open and his mother came through, help by two police with her talons cuffed and dulled, her wing weighed down by metal clips. SHe jerked wildly towards Faru and grabbed his talons and crouched before him. "I love you Farukan don't forget it, I love you more than anything." she spilled as quickly as she could before the police caught up to her. Faru looked in shock at her. Their eyes met as she was dragged out of the apartment, gold eyes meeting a dark yellow, it was a moment that would haunt Faru forever. Foggy and confused, he walked into her bedroom. There on the bed, being looked over by a detective, was his abuser, her torturer, the dragon he hated with a bullet in his head. His mother killed him. Next thing he knew he was sitting on the hood of a police car being spoken too by an officer. "Its ok son, don't worry." Farukan didn't respond. He couldn't. He felt numb and cold. He heard the police speaking behind him, they thought it would be prosecuted as a first degree murder and they were right. His mom had no chance. If she wasn't executed she would be in prison for life. Farukan couldn't watch this happen, so while the police officer turned his back on him, Faru took off, leaping with his wings stretched toward the roof. He landed with a scrabble that tore skin from his palms. As soon as his claw hit the ground he ran. And he kept running. It was dawn by the time he stopped running across roofs. He paused, sitting on a high building owned by some corporate company. The AviWIng sat there watching the sun rise through a pink sky, tears dripping down his cheeks. The door to the roof opened behind him and he opened his wings to jump, but a voice stopped him. "Farukan! Stop!" Faru whipped around to see who addressed him. It was a large female NightWing with beautiful gold jewelry draping from her face and neck. Her wings were covered by what looked like fake swan feathers. She was undoubtably beautiful. SHe leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "You can't run Farukan, I have been watching you long enough to know all the places you will go to." "Who are you?" he hissed hoarsely. "I am Shisen and I, like you, am a half-kami." "Half-kami? Like me? Girl have you got your dragons confused." "Oh I think not so shut up and listen," She frowned and continued, "You know of course what the Kami are, but did you know they come to earth and sometimes have half-kami? Half-kami are half god half normal. They sometimes look strange or perhaps have weird abilities and let me tell you, you have one of the worst abilities." Farukan only understood about half of this and of course thought this crazy dragon was lying. "You are the son of the Kami of revenge. After lots of surveillance I have come to the conclusion you cause aggression to rise in dragons you've been around often." "That's not true!" he snarled, "Willow hasn't been horrible!" Shisen rolled her purplish eyes. "You have only been working there for a couple of weeks! Where as your mom and her boyfriend...." Faru's jaw dropped, he started towards her. "Are you saying I caused my mother to kill her boyfriend?" "You already know its true, you can feel the tension and with practice, you can learn to control it, use it. Camp Gin Chi will teach you how." Faru flared his wings and snarled. "I will not trust some lying princess like you!" Shisen growled, "You can't run from your destiny, Farukan!" "Watch me." He hissed with a golden glare before leaping off the roof and gliding towards the morning sun. |-| Lightning and Shadows= Chapter 2 |-| Eat or Be Eaten= Chapter 3 Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (BeyondDeep)